that_message_give_it_to_me_ill_carry_it_to_hellfandomcom-20200215-history
Weird paintings
About Junko was you're normal Japanese girl. Went to school, did her work, helped at home, cleans her room, and does her chores! She's one of the most childish girls you would find and she is the best estimated friend you could ever make! Her family was nice too, Achirani the oldest sister there she takes care of the home and never lets it look bad, there's always food on the table, it's rare to not see her in the house but if she isn't there it's going to look like a battlefield, Zora the 2nd oldest sister in the house, she is more British than Japanese so she would love tea a lot, shes the calm one in the family and doesn't freak out when things are not done like Achirani does, Aku is the 3rd oldest sister in the household and she mostly doesn't go out of her room, she is the type of girl that is not a real friend and would be really rude and not helpful Masala and her are like the 'unstoppable duo' but Melanie ends up stopping them, Melanie shes the one in the house you don't want to mess with shes the 4th oldest and you won't really want to get in her way if you do then may you're friends plan you're death before you're even dead, Masala shes the 5th oldest and shes in the 'unstoppable duo' with Aku and her name is a kind of tea 'Masala chai' shes not a fan of tea unlike Achirani and Zora. Junko, Junko herself is a trickster her family calls her 'Kitsune girl' due to Kitsune's being tricksters, shes the 6th oldest and you're normal Japanese girl but she likes to watch to much anime, it became a one of things in the 'to do' list for every day she plays to much games, listens to a lot of music a lot that you will have to take the headphones off her head for she could listen to you and, she draws a lot mostly for her own games and maybe just for the fun of it, Lily shes the smallest in age in the family 7 years old then to Achirani's age being 21 years old, Lily can't spell their names right so they call them by other names Achirani: Tenshi (Angel) Cora: Zipporah Aku: Akuma (Demon) Melanie: Melody Masala: Ocha (Tea) Junko: Jisoo it was weird but they got over it but it got weirder and that's how the story starts really... Story "JUNKO! COME LOOK AT THE NEW DRAWING THAT LILY MADE!" Achirani's voice boomed up the stairs were Junko's room was "COMING!" Junko screamed back so that she could hear her, Junko told her friends that she was playing with that she had to go and then Junko opened her door and her footsteps were heard as she went down stairs "Where are you Achi?" "Over here!" Junko walked in her kitchen to see Achirani next to the fridge where a painting was hanged by a magnet on the fridge door, "Come over here and look!" Junko walked over to the Achi and the fridge "Oh, that's nice painting! Is that us?" "Yeah I guess so! We look different..." Achi's voice sounded like if she was baffled to the drawing of them "Turn the picture around, she likes putting names of the characters on the back like me!" Achirani took the picture then the magnet off and flipped it over "The Himesakia Sisters, Tenshi, Zipporah, Akuma, Melody, Ocha, Jisoo and me Lily" Junko smiled warmly "Awe, she spelled our names wrong! It's just so cute, she'll get it one day right?" "Hehe!~ Yeah she will, I like how she spelled 'Himesakia Sisters' but not 'Hichisaia Sisters' but it makes it more like she made it with care!" She turned it around again and put the magnet on the picture again so it won't fall "Achi?" "Yeah Junko?" "Don't you think it's weird?" There was a pause then she asked "Weird? What do you mean by that...?" "That even thought shes 7 she still can't say our names right.. and 'Ocha' is not even close to Masala! And 'Tenshi' to Achirani!? And even Cora! It's even weirder to the fact that.." Achi's face looked at me with a face of 'Are you drunk? Or crazy?' "I-It's weirder because..." "Are you okay Junko? You look scared.." "No it's just that.... when I think of myself I see the same thing that she draws of me...?" Achi looks at the picture of 'Tenshi' "Oh gosh... YOU ARE RIGHT JUNKO! It is weirder then I was thinking it would be..." Achi sighs and turns around and walks out of the kitchen "Go back playing with you're friends I just wanted to show you the drawing, see you later Junko." "Sayanora Achi!" Junko walks back upstairs, she gets in her room then she grabbed her chair but she didn't feel like she wanted to sit in the chair so she moved back and then falls backwards into her bed Junko yawned nobody else was in the house and Achirani just left because she heard the front door downstairs open then shut and the a car turn on and drive away and a lot of people don't own cars here and Junko could only here cars that are close to her and her neighbors aren't that close to them so she wouldn't hear them. "I want to sleep and play games with my friends...." Junko took her phone and texted the group chat called '' and told everyone to come over and when they get inside to please wake her up they agreed so Junko put her phone on the side table next to her bed and drifted away to dreamland.